Free as a Bird
by deeeOx
Summary: Sam and Dean need help to save Bobby, could a fairytale princess with magic healing hair really be the answer? A love story between a hunter and a fairytale. Dean and Rapunzel fanfic


**Free as a Bird – Chapter 1**

**AUTHORS NOTE – PLEASE READ THIS  
>Hey guys, apologies for being off the radar for a while, but I'm back with some new inspiration. I finally realized why I am always walking away from stories, I lose inspiration quite quickly. So I've decided to write a new story and continue May Angels Lead you in at the same time, just to keep my mind alert! I just watched Tangled (big kid, i know) and I loved it! I thought it would be cool to have a Supernatural crossover with it. So I'm starting this one tonight while it's fresh in my brain. May Angels Lead you in will have a few new chapters within the next 2 weeks, but bare with me, it might take me a while to get these both finished. So now I turn to you! Any ideas you can give me for both stories is always much obliged, I love hearing what you guys think I should do and it helps me more than you know! As I have said in May Angels Lead you in, the two stories I had written before that have been discontinued, anyone who wishes to complete them can send me a message and let me know what you're thinking of doing with them I'm also going to be doing a question at the end of every chapter, I look forward to hearing all your answers and getting to know you better ! Hope you enjoy this story, just a little supernatural twist on a traditional fairytale, who wouldn't love that? <strong>

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a girl. Her name was Rapunzel and she was the most beautiful girl in all the land. When her mother was pregnant her, she fell terribly ill. Rapunzel's father, the king, went in search of a particular flower, it was said that in the dawns of time, a single drop of sunshine fell from the heavens and when it landed on earth, it grew into a flower. This wasn't just any flower, once you sang it's song, it could heal the sick and injured and keep people young forever. The only person who had ever seen the flower was an old woman, who used it selfishly to keep herself young. As the guards of the kingdom searched for it, they began to lose hope, until one night, they saw a glow. As they got closer, they realized it was this flower. Overcome with joy, the guards rushed back to the palace. It was made into a drink and the queen finally healed. She gave birth to Rapunzel, who was born with golden blonde hair. After hearing the news, the old woman was infuriated. Angry and aging rapidly, she snuck into Rapunzel's nursery one night and snatched her from her cradle. For years and years, the kingdom mourned the loss of the lost princess. The old woman brought Rapunzel up to believe she was her mother and that keeping her locked away in a high tower away from anyone, would keep her and her precious gift safe. So, for nineteen years Rapunzel stayed hidden away in the tower, her cascading hair was used by her mother, and all she wished on every star, every single night, that she would be free of the tower one day and experience life. Little did she know, her wish was about to come true...

"Cas, you have got to be kidding me." Dean said dumfounded as he looked up at the angel from the book of fairytales.

"No, I'm being serious."

"When are you ever not serious?" Dean retaliated. Sam and Dean Winchester sat across from Castiel while he explained his plan to them.

"This is necessary, if we want to heal Bobby, then this is the only way."

"So you're telling us, the only way to save Bobby, is to bring a fairytale creature here, so she can use her magic hair on him?"

"Yes." Castiel said with a stone look on his face.

"You're out of your mind." Dean laughed.

"Bobby was struck with a sword, welded by fairytale creatures, only another fairytale creature can save him.

"Do you hear yourself? Fairytales are not real!" Dean said.

"Dean come on, we've heard crazier. Hell, we've seen crazier." Sam tried to reason. Dean sighed and looked up at Cas.

"Well, I guess it's the only option we've got. Go get the cartoon." He said as he rolled his eyes.

As Rapunzel looked out on the night sky, her hair shimmering in the moonlight, she heard what sounded like a flutter behind her. She turned and was startled as she laid eyes upon Castiel.

"Who are you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm from another world, here to ask for your help Rapunzel." He said softly.

"Another world?" She asked, Cas nodded.

"I have a friend who is dying and needs to be healed." Rapunzel took a sharp intake of breath.

"I...I can't help you, I'm can't leave the tower." She whispered sadly.

"Come with me Rapunzel, don't you want to know what it's like to be free?"

"Free?" She asked.

"Yes, you can come with me and help my friend and experience life."

"I... mother said I would never survive alone."

"My friends and I will keep you safe, I promise." Rapunzel turned away and looked towards the stars, she'd been wishing for this forever, she might not get another chance at it. She sighed and walked towards Castiel,

"Okay, I'll go with you." Castiel took her hand and told her to close her eyes. Once again there was a flutter and when he told her to open her eyes, she was standing in front of two very wide eyed men. Shyly, she put her head down.

"This is Sam and Dean, the friends I was telling you about." As she looked up, Sam walked towards her.

"Hi Rapunzel, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Thank you for agreeing to help our friend." He smiled. Rapunzel nodded softly, still too shy to talk. When she looked at Dean, he stood with condescending eyes, which made her more nervous.

"Just ignore him, he's having trouble adjusting to the fact fairy tales exist." Sam laughed as Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what now?" Dean finally spoke, his voice harder than normal. To him, she was just another creature.

"Now we take her to see Bobby." Castiel said.

"I need to go back to Heaven for a moment, but I'll be at Bobby's before you, you guys take Rapunzel with you." Rapunzel stared into Deans cold eyes, he broke the contact by rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Alright, come on."

**So this is the first chapter hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you all think! Reviews give me the drive to continue stories. Already working on the next chapter and I'm seriously enjoying writing this story.  
>QUESTION 1 – What's your favourite fairytale?<br>Tangled webs of kisses from Dee 3 xx**


End file.
